Fun Time
by x3DunDun
Summary: John and Paul are left AGAIN alone with Julian and then all of the sudden, everything is upside down.


A/N: Hope you like it WOOHOO Julian is so adorable woot ^^. OH YEA, this is NOT slash..sorry... _

_1967_

John Lennon was at his house in Kenwood and was waiting for Paul McCartney to arrive anytime soon now for a little rehearsal at his house. They were back from their recent film Magical Mystery Tour, and decided to take a little time to themselves. And of course, little Julian was left to their care while Cynthia was out. The little four year old kid was in his room, playing with some trucks, suddenly he heard people's voices downstairs and upon hearing his uncle's voice, quickly got up and ran downstairs but little did he know, one of his shoelaces was undone and his other foot step on it and this made him tripped. Even though, the fall hurt him a little, he decided to stay strong and tried to keep his tears in. He got up and dusted himself off and heard someone coming up the stairs and ran to the hall closet and decided to hide there.

In the living room, John was opening the door for Paul.

"Hello Paul" greeted John.

"Hi Johnny" said Paul. "Where's Cyn" he said.

"Out. Left me with the kid." said John with an annoying tone in his voice.

Paul knew that having a kid and a career as a famous singer at the same time was something very difficult but it didn't mean to be some jerk to the kid. It wasn't Julian's fault to be born during a time where The Beatles were getting famous quickly, but still, it annoyed him that John thought that way about his own son.

"Oh really?, well i would like to say hi to Jules. Where is-" said Paul but then suddenly a loud thump was heard. It seems as if the sound came from upstairs. Their heads quickly turned to the ceiling.

"What was that" said Paul.

"I don't know, i bet it was Julian, maybe he tripped and fell in his room, let's go" said John walking towards the stairs, Paul quickly following him.

Now that Julian is in the closet, he quietly open the closet's door, and peeked to see who's coming up the stairs. Upon seeing that it was his father and uncle, an brilliant idea came to his head. With a wide grin, he quickly closed the door and waited till the footsteps were gone. Then he quickly got out of the closet and ran downstairs to hide in the living room, behind the couch.

John and Paul walked towards Julian's room to see if he was ok. John pushed the door open and notices that it was empty.

"Julian? where are you?" said John looking around the room. He then looked under the bed, while Paul looked in the closet, calling the boy's name. Now John started to panic a little and was trying to hide it.

"Where is he? i heard a thump coming from here, what if it was some stranger and took Julian? Damm it where is he?" said John, panic starting to take over his body. Paul quickly saw this.

"John, don't worry, i'll help you find him, i don't think he is that far" reassured Paul. He certainly heard that loud bang coming from here. But what if John was right and some stranger entered inside and took Julian away?. But wait-

"John, you heard only one thump right?" said Paul, turning towards John, whose face was getting a little pale.

"Uhh..yeah..why?" said John nervously, panic still taking a hold of him.

"Then it means that there isn't a stranger in the house, i mean we only heard ONE thump, maybe Julian did tripped and fell when he heard you opening the door for me. So maybe he's somewhere in the house and now-" said Paul but was interrupted by John.

"He's playing hide and seek?" said John with a raised eyebrow. Paul slowly nodded but still a little unsure about it.

"So you're saying that Julian is hiding somewhere in the house?" said John with a little grin on his face. This is gonna be easy, i mean how hard can it be for a little kid to hide? John thought. But boy was he wrong.

While in the living room, Julian came out of his hiding place and decided to hide in the kitchen but while running towards it, he knocked down his father's guitar, thus making a loud bang when it hit the floor. Since they were upstairs, he knew that they certainly heard that one and quickly went to the kitchen. Since his body was very small, he took advantage of this and hide in one the kitchen's lower cabinets. But then he notices that he was missing a shoe and wanted to go get it but then he remember that the guitar falling to the floor did make a loud band and they might have already come from upstairs to see what was that loud noise, so he just stayed there and waited.

Upstairs, John and Paul heard the loud bang from the living room and quickly looked at each other and thought the same. _JULIAN!. _They quickly ran downstairs, towards the living room, and saw the guitar in the floor. John then grabbed his guitar and put it on the couch while Paul was looking around the room, to see if he could find Julian but suddenly he saw a small shoe behind the couch and called John.

"Is this Julian's shoe?" said Paul holding the shoe.

"Yep, he was wearing them today." said John.

"John, if his shoe is here then that means that he was here just now and maybe he didn't notice the guitar by the couch and made a run to hide somewhere else, and while he did that, he knocked down your guitar and upon listening to the sound, he ran but where?" said Paul.

"I think he is somewhere in the kitchen" said John. Paul gave him a 'how you know' look.

"Because of what you said, his shoe was behind the couch, so it means that he was hiding behind it and then he ran, knocking my guitar off and just ran and hide but maybe we should split up and look ok?. I'll go in the kitchen and you'll go look outside by the pool ok?" said John, walking towards the kitchen. Paul nodded and took off towards the backyard.

Suddenly Julian heard someone walking towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet's door to quickly see who was it and saw that it was his father looking around as if he was searching for something. He needs to think of something quickly or he's gonna be found.  
He opened the door a little again and saw that John had his back turned and looking nearby the fridge. He took advantage to get out of the cabinet. He opened the door and quickly but quietly got out, tip toeing his way towards the backyard, unaware that Paul was looking for him there. He walked backwards towards the backyard, looking at John in case he turned around but while doing this knocked one of the chairs in the kitchen, rattling them a little. John quickly turned towards the sound and saw Julian, frozen with a deer in the headlights look, making his way towards the backyard.

"JULIAN" called John walking towards Julian. Then quickly Julian let out a small scream and ran towards the backyard, to tried to hide again. John was running after him.

Paul, unaware that John had found Julian, turned to the door and opened but then he heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see Julian running to him and John just behind him. He widens his eyes upon seeing this and heard John telling him to grabbed Julian and when he reached to grab him, Julian made something that surpised both of them. He slide down in between Paul's legs, got up and kept running without looking back. John was only an inch away to grab Julian from behind but too late, he tackled Paul instead and both of them went to the floor in a mess of arms and legs. Groaning and grunting, they got up, bodies aching for the crash.

"Ughhh..Oh my god, i feel like a truck crashed into me" groaned Paul, getting up.

"Oh..god..that was very stupid" said John, rubbing his shoulder. That was one unexpected move from Julian.

"Well, that very unexpected from him, but like they say, expect the unexpected" said Paul. "Now what do we do?".

"We need to find him before Cyn gets home" said John walking to the way Julian just ran by. "Maybe he ran back upstairs, you stay here while i go up, if he's upstairs then i'll try to make him go downstairs so you can catch him and i mean really catch him and not letting him slide down in between your legs" said John walking upstairs.

John looked inside the first room which was the guest room and saw no one in there, walking down the hallway, he went in the master bedroom which is his and Cyn's room and looked in, still nothing. The only room left was julian's room, he was sure that Julian was somewhere in that room. He walked towards his room and quickly saw a foot from underneath his bed and smirked. He decided to pretend to look for Julian just to humor him.

"Hmm...Where is Julian? Did he just disappeared? Did he became invisible?" mocked John.

While Julian, under the bed, stuffing a hand to his mouth to prevent any noises but sometimes his dad just cracked him up.

"It seems like he's not here, maybe i should check downstairs again" said John, quickly closing the door as if to say that he left room, but he just closed the door and ran towards Julian's bed and got on it, trying to not make too much noise. Since the covers of Julian's bed were long, it blocked Julian's view.

When he heards the door closed, he thought that it was saved to come from underneath the bed but little did he know, his dad was on the bed waiting patienly for him to come out of his hiding place. Julian had his back turned towards his dad and made his way towards the door to escape but suddenly he was leap off the floor when two large arms came around him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and struggled to escape from his attacker's grip and the only thing that came to his head was to bite at the hands of his attacker.

John suddenly gave out a cry out of pain and dropped Julian to the floor to nursed his injured hand. Quickly Julian opened the door and ran downstairs. Boy was he wrong when he did this, because when he reached the end of the stairs, another pair of arms grabbed him and cried out 'Got you'. He struggled again but this time was less, the run from his room to the stairs and the other struggle from upstairs took all his energy away, so he just this person carried him away.

John then ran out of the room, and downstairs he saw Paul holding Julian, but what shocking a little was that Julian wasn't struggling at all._ Maybe he's exhausted just like me._

"You got him" panted John. He walked to the couch and sat down next Paul who was holding Julian. He looked at if he was sleep but he was breathing a little heavy.

_'From the running probably' _He thought.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" said Paul, holding Julian. "Poor thing, passed out of exhaustiong". He rocked him back and forth, humming a little tune.

"Yeah but he bit me" said John, frowing a little, showing his injured hand to Paul.

"He did? hmm...it doesn't seem that bad" said Paul looking at his hand.

"Maybe we should put him to bed, he's tired now" said John getting up and walking to Julian's room with Paul behind me. He opened the door's room and walked inside.

"Just put him there, take off his only shoe left since his other one is somewhere in the living room" laughed John. "Yep, it was a little fun, the crazy little rascal".

"Well now i see where he got the crazy rascal attitude from" said Paul, laughing and looking at John with a small grin.

John and Paul left Julian to his nap and walked downstairs.

_Even though John and Paul were busy with their music, they could always have some free time for Jules and his little mischievous schemes._


End file.
